Rockstar Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = is another redesigned version of the original Freddy Fazbear, and as well the mascot of the newer pizzeria. He is one of the many purchasable products in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Overall, Rockstar Freddy’s appearance seems to be a combination of previous Freddy counterparts, along with a few new elements. His upper head looks similar to Toy Freddy's, with his lower jaw being separated but connected with metal rods to the upper part, similar to Nightmare Freddy or Withered Freddy. He has rosy-red cheeks like the toy animatronics from the second game, his top hat and bow tie are shiny purple, like Fredbear, and has a tan muzzle. Like the other "rockstar" animatronics, he has a golden metallic star on his tan colored chest. He holds his metal purple microphone in his right hand. He has white sclera with sapphire blue irises and black pupils. His kneecaps are also rosy-red. He also has many similarities to Lefty. Personality Rockstar Freddy, based on his Ultimate Custom Night quotes, is shown not to have any real personality, seemingly being a token-receiving entertainment robot. However, when using the Heater or not paying enough Faz-Coins, he does appear to be observant and easily agitated. It's implied he is greedy, given how hostile he is when he's not being paid. However, he is shown to be able to be courteous, as it's implied he's the one giving the power-ups to the player occasionally after the player gets jumpscared. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Rockstar Freddy is labelled in the "Smile and Servos, Inc." category from the Catalog menu. Classified as a "Heavy Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Rockstar Freddy is worth $2,000, like Rockstar Bonnie and Rockstar Chica. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 7 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 1 To unlock the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement, the player needs to buy Rockstar Freddy along with Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Foxy, and Lefty for the stage. Ultimate Custom Night Rockstar Freddy reappears in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Rockstar Freddy will stand in the office throughout the entire night. Occasionally, he will activate (the frequency depends on his difficulty setting) and ask for a payment of five Faz-Coins. Failure to pay him in time will result in him jumpscaring the player and causing a game over. However, if the player does not have enough Faz-Coins or simply does not wish to pay, they can turn on the Heater, which will cause Rockstar Freddy to malfunction and think payment has been made. However, turning on the heater will make the player more vulnerable to heat-sensitive animatronics such as Freddy, Lefty, and Jack-O-Chica, so the player must decide whether it would be better to turn it on or simply pay the five coins. The challenges in which Rockstar Freddy appears are as follows: * Bears Attack 1 * Bears Attack 2 * Bears Attack 3 * Chaos 1 * Chaos 2 * Chaos 3 |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator FNaF6Title.png|Rockstar Freddy with the whole "Rockstar" band in the main menu screen. Rockstars_Assemble.png|Rockstar Freddy as seen in the "Rockstars Assemble" badge. FFPS_Rockstar_Freddy_Idle.gif|Rockstar Freddy performing on stage (Click to animate). Rockstar_Freddy_Icon.png|Rockstar Freddy's icon from the Catalog screen. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Rockstar_FreddyCN.png|Rockstar Freddy's mugshot icon. ROCKY_FREDDY.png|Rockstar Freddy, as he appears when rewarding the player a power-up during a few occasions. 1375-0.png|Rockstar Freddy in the Office. 1378.png|Rockstar Freddy activated. RockFredGlitch.gif|Rockstar Freddy malfunctioning (Click to animate). Miscellaneous FFPS Custom Night.jpg|Rockstar Freddy as he's introduced in the Ultimate Custom Night promotion teaser. Pay5coins.png|The button urging to deposit five coins to Rockstar Freddy. Merchandise RockstarFreddy-FunkoPOP.jpg|Rockstar Freddy's Funko POP! figure. RockstarFreddy-ActionFigure.png|Rockstar Freddy's action figure. ULTIMATE_GROUP.jpg|Rockstar Freddy, along with many others in the Ultimate Group poster. FNaF-Calendar2020.jpg|The Rockstars on the FNaF 2020 calendar. 74cf16ed-e509-4fea-a6d3-8841995e2f83_1.4756a899ca5cd28a52ed42889b330aa1.png|Rockstar Freddy's Funko plushie. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Dialogue Sounds The scream Rockstar Freddy emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! |-|Trivia = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Rockstar Freddy's hat and bowtie colored purple might reference Fredbear, the original template of Freddy Fazbear. Ultimate Custom Night * Rockstar Freddy's voice description on the website Voices.com describes his character similar to that of "carnival circus attractions that are designed to sound friendly but come across as unnatural, robotic, and unnerving." ** It is notable that unlike during his appearance in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, a coin slot was added to his stomach due to his mechanic stating that he requires Faz-Coins. * Rockstar Freddy's jaw hinges disconnect on his portrait. * When on the power-up screen shown for winning/losing, he's missing his coin slot. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Rockstars